Can I Have You?
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Rasa sudah pasti ada. Hasrat memiliki juga tentunya. Namun dimiliki? Mustahil. /"Belum terpikirkan, Woo./ /"Aku lelah, tapi hatiku masih terisi dirimu, Mingyu./ Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo / Oneshot


Mingyu itu tipe cowok idaman sekali untuk para wanita maupun cowok uke. Dia pintar, tampan, tinggi, ah pokonya ideal type sekali lah. Jadi tidak heran kalau banyak sekali yang menyukai pemuda Kim itu.

Mingyu juga anak populer di Pledis. Padahal Pledis itu punya murid-murid yang terbilang mempunyai wajah-wajah tampan serta cantik (ada juga yang imut). Tapi dari kesekian pemuda berwajah tampan, tetap saja Mingyu paling keren.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, walaupun Mingyu itu populer, dia bukanlah tipe pemuda aktif di sekolah. Bukan pasif juga _sih_ (dia sering bersosialisasi dengan para wanita juga), tapi dibanding dengan si playboy Choi Seungcheol, jelas Mingyu lebih pendiam.

Nah satu lagi poin plus dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Kata orang, tipe-tipe cowok seperti Mingyu itu susah ditaklukkan. Maksudnya, tipe cowok seperti ini bukanlah cowok yang gampang menyatakan cinta pada seseorang, dan tentu saja bukan tipe penebar pesona pada semua orang macam Wen Junhui.

Kalau istilah kerennya _sih_ , cowok tipe Mingyu itu _challenging_ untuk didapatkan. Banyak 'prosedur' yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat Mingyu luluh.

.

Well, Mingyu dan Wonwoo ini memang bersahabat. Memang belum lama. Mereka satu kelas di kelas akhir SMA mereka. Ya kira-kira sekitar 8 bulan mereka saling mengenal.

Wonwoo memang sudah tahu siapa Mingyu bahkan dari saat kelas sepuluh (saking populernya Mingyu). Wonwoo pertama dengar sesuatu tentang Mingyu dari teman sekelasnya Kim Jinhwan, pacar dari ketua kelas kelas Wonwoo, Kim Hanbin.

Setelahnya sih Wonwoo masa bodoh saja dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Tapi saat kelas sebelas, kepopuleran Mingyu sudah tidak terelakkan lagi setelah 'pangeran' Pledis High School, Park Chanyeol, resmi lulus dari sekolah. Jadilah Mingyu banyak menjadi bahan bibir.

Mingyu juga sering digosipkan dengan para primadona sekolah. Yang pertama dia pernah digosipkan dengan Kim Sujeong anak sekelas Mingyu. Yang kedua dia juga pernah digosipkan dengan Yoon Jeonghan, sahabat Wonwoo sekarang. Tapi nyatanya semua gosip itu tidak pernah benar adanya.

Mingyu sendiri akhirnya punya kekasih. Pacar pertama Mingyu di SMA adalah Jeon Jungkook. Wonwoo pernah dengar mereka tidak berpacaran lama. Hanya sekitar 5 bulan. _Nah_ , yang paling lama dan pernah menjadi couple terfenomenal di Pledis High School adalah Kim Mingyu yang berpacaran dengan Kwon Soonyoung, anak imut dari kelas ekskul dance.

Ngomong-ngomong Soonyoung, Wonwoo juga kenal baik kok dengannya. Dulu, saat Wonwoo pernah masuk ekskul musik, Soonyoung juga masuk ekskul musik. Dan disana mereka kenal. Soonyoung itu cowok yang baik, dia imut, tapi dia tampan juga. Dia juga punya leadership yang bagus (walau tak sebagus si leader utama, Jihoon). Wonwoo dan Soonyoung memang tak terlalu dekat, tapi setidaknya Wonwoo tahu Soonyoung lelaki yang baik.

Saat Wonwoo pertama kali bersahabat dengan Mingyu juga Mingyu masih menjalin kasih dengan Soonyoung. Mereka memang manis keterlaluan. Siapa saja akan iri jika melihat mereka sedang berdua. Padahal mereka hanya mengobrol berdua tapi entah kenapa itu sangat menggemaskan. Tentunya Wonwoo juga tidak luput untuk menyoraki couple yang sudah setahun menjalin kasih itu (dulu).

Dan berita mengejutkan datang dari couple fenomenal itu. Di bulan kedua setelah perayaan satu tahun anniversary mereka, mereka memutuskan hubungan. Tentu saja Wonwoo kaget mendengar hal ini. Dan setelah Wonwoo tanya pada Mingyu, alasan putusnya hubungan mereka berdua membuat Wonwoo menahan tawa.

"Aku bosan berpacaran. Aku bosan setiap hari bertemu dan hanya ngobrol dengannya."

Jujur, Wonwoo memang belum pernah menjalin hubungan sebegitu lamanya. Paling lama ia menjalin hubungan hanya bertahan lima bulan. Makanya Wonwoo tidak tahu sebosan apa berpacaran dalam rentan waktu satu tahun.

.

Sebetulnya, sampai sekarang Wonwoo tidak habis pikir kenapa dia akhirnya seperti ini. Wonwoo tiba-tiba mulai menyukai sahabatnya itu. Pokonya dia mulai menyukai Mingyu saat ia bertukar pesan dengan pemuda itu.

Padahal isi chat mereka berdua tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya saling bertanya dan terkadang melontarkan candaan ringan.

"Hey, Gyu!"

 _"Hey, Wonwoo!"_

"Sedang apa? Sudah makan?"

 _"Ya sedang tiduran saja. Belum"_

"Oh begitu, kenapa belum makan?"

 _"Iya ^^ Tidak apa. Malas saja."_

"^^ Baiklah"

Walaupun memang isi textnya sangat hambar, tapi tetap saja, untuk Wonwoo ini saat-saat langka. Dari tulisannya saja sudah terlihat bahwa Mingyu bukanlah anak tipe flirting ke semua orang.

Cara bicara Mingyu untuk ukuran seorang lelaki sangat gentleman. Tapi tidak mustahil juga jika Mingyu pernah memaki orang. Contohnya Mingyu sering menyebut Wonwoo 'sapu lidi' karena tubuh Wonwoo yang kurus kering seperti lidi. Ya walaupun memaki dalam bentuk yang masih wajar (dan sering membuat Wonwoo tersenyum geli).

.

Seungkwan dan Jisoo (sahabat Wonwoo) tentunya mengetahui hal ini. Mereka sangat terkejut saat pertama mengetahui ini. Mereka tidak menyangka Wonwoo bisa menyukai si Kim itu.

"Serius kau menyukai Mingyu?!" Wonwoo buru-buru membekap mulut Seungkwan sambil memberikan death glare nya.

"Ssstt! Kau ini berisik sekali, sih?! Heran aku bisa bersahabat denganmu." Seungkwan merengut tidak terima. Sedangkan Jisoo cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan beralih menatap cowok emo itu.

"Kok kau bisa menyukainya?" Tanya Jisoo dengan suara halusnya. Wonwoo kembali duduk tenang dan kembali bercerita.

"Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa nyaman dengannya." Seungkwan dan Jisoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya sudah tinggal tembak saja, Won." Wonwoo mendelik ke arah Seungkwan.

"Tembak tembak kepalamu. Mana berani aku menyatakannya? Lagipula aku takut ini hanya perasaan sesaat saja seperti perasaanku pada Seokmin." Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja. Ciri-ciri Wonwoo jika sedang emo. Kedua pemuda yang duduk di depan Wonwoo meringis kasihan melihat pemuda Jeon itu.

"Ah lagipula, tadi kau bicara kau hanya punya perasaan sesaat pada Seokmin, buktinya kau sampai sekarang masih sering flashback jika bertemu Seokmin." Dan lemparan penghapus yang diterima Seungkwan akibat ucapannya. Sudah pasti pelakunya-

"Diam kau, pipi bola." Si pemuda emo yang sedang galau karena si Kim Mingyu.

.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ucapan Seungkwan, itu memang benar adanya. Lee Seokmin. Pemuda berhidung mancung dan berparas tampan. Tidak seperti Mingyu, Seokmin lebih aktif dalam bersosialisasi. Dia ketua ekskul musik dan dia punya sifat yang ramah. Saat pertama bertemu dengan Seokmin sih, Wonwoo tidak menyimpan perasaan apa-apa. Tapi seiring Seokmin sering menawari tumpangan untuk pulang, seiring itu pula Wonwoo mulai mempunyai rasa pada pemuda itu.

Dan akhirnya di bulan kedua mereka berkenalan, mereka resmi jadian. Seokmin ternyata anak yang sangat _cheesy_. Seokmin sering melontarkan kalimat pujian pada Wonwoo. Awalnya Wonwoo memang dibuat meleleh dengan sikap romantis Seokmin, namun seiring waktu, Wonwoo mulai bosan karena ia merasa terkukung saat berpacaran dengan Seokmin. Bukan, Seokmin bukan tipe overprotektif juga, tapi saat itu Wonwoo masih menyukai kebebasan dalam sebuah hubungan. Jadi Wonwoo pikir saat Seokmin selalu ingin pulang bersama Wonwoo, Wonwoo merasa bahwa waktunya bersama teman-temannya terkuras. Mulailah Wonwoo sering mengabaikan Seokmin. Maklum, Wonwoo masih polos saat itu. Dan kisah mereka berakhir dengan keputusan dari Seokmin untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

Namun karma tetaplah karma. Setelah beberapa bulan mereka memutuskan hubungan, Seokmin semakin keren (di mata Wonwoo), dia semakin berkarisma. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Wonwoo galau, Seokmin masih tetap menjadi Seokmin. Seokmin masih bersikap ramah terhadap Wonwoo. Jika mereka berpapasan, Seokmin selalu tersenyum padanya atau tidak jarang menyebut namanya. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Wonwoo akan emo se-emo emo nya.

Namun Wonwoo sudah mulai berusaha melupakan mantan 'terindah'nya itu. Toh yang Wonwoo dengar Seokmin sudah punya gebetan juga (diam-diam berita ini membuat Wonwoo galau saat itu).

Dan dengan masuknya Mingyu ke kehidupannya mulai menghapus kenangan tentang Seokmin. Walaupun Wonwoo jelas sangat sangat yakin jika perasaannya ini tidak akan terbalas.

Miris.

Ya setidaknya, Mingyu bisa menjadi happy virus nya di sekolah.

.

"Kau betah sekali sih punya perasaan seperti ini? Jelas-jelas kau tahu sendiri bahwa ini hanya sebelah tangan." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jisoo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu aku bisa sekuat ini mempertahankan perasaan one-sided-love ku pada Mingyu, Soo-ya." Jisoo menghela nafas lelah. Dia kasihan pada sahabat emo nya ini, demi Tuhan.

"Wonwoo, kau sebaiknya move on. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau stress nantinya." Wonwoo tersenyum lagi sambil menatap langit biru yang indah.

"Aku juga inginnya seperti itu, Jisoo. Tapi caranya bagaimana? Jika Mingyu setiap hari selalu membuatku senang hanya jika di dekatnya? Jika Mingyu setiap hari menghampiri mejaku hanya untuk sekedar bicara denganku? Jika aku egois, aku bisa saja mengabaikannya karena tujuan move on ku darinya. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa, Jisoo-ya." Jisoo tambah sedih mendengar cerita sahabatnya ini. Yang bisa Jisoo lakukan hanya menepuk pundak Wonwoo untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai Seungcheol yang mencintaimu, Jisoo. Kau hebat bisa merubah si playboy menjadi bagaikan anjing yang setia padamu." Jisoo giliran tersenyum sambil sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian tentang kekasihnya. Jisoo dan Wonwoo sama-sama tersenyum.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, di dalam sana, hati Wonwoo terluka.

 _'Entah sampai kapan aku akan mengagumimu, Kim Mingyu. Aku lelah, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menjauhimu.'_

.

Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Wonwoo harus segera mendapatkan kepastian akan perasaannya pada Mingyu. Bukan, Wonwoo bukan akan menembak Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya akan bertanya pertanyaan saja pada Mingyu. Mumpung pelajaran guru Oh kosong.

Mingyu juga sedang duduk di depan kursinya. Sedang mengutak-atik telepon genggam milik Hansol (teman sebangku Mingyu). Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Mingyu?" Mingyu yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Iya, Woo?" Wonwoo memilin-milin jarinya di bawah meja sana.

"Hmm, setelah kau resmi single, apa yang kau rasakan?" Mingyu sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo, namun Mingyu kembali menjawab dengan santainya.

"Aku bawa enjoy saja, Woo." Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan bertanya kembali.

"Kau tidak pernah flashback pada Soonyoung? Bagaimanapun juga kan, dia mantan terindahmu." Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau flashback pasti pernah, Won. Tapi ya tetap saja, ini keputusanku sekarang. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus menjalani sekarang dengan status sendiri." Wonwoo mengangguk sekali lagi dan masih berusaha terlihat santai walaupun jantung Wonwoo berdegup cepat.

"Kau..tidak ingin punya gebetan lagi? Kau tidak bosan berstatus single?" Mingyu tersentak namun lagi-lagi dibalas pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan santainya.

" _Aku belum terpikir untuk itu_. Lagipula aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa indah seorang single."

'KRAK'

Sesuatu di dalam tubuh Wonwoo patah mendengar kata-kata Mingyu.

 _'Belum terpikirkan'_

Selesai sudah. Pupus semua harapan Wonwoo untuk mendapatkan Kim Mingyu.

Walaupun masih 'belum' tapi tetap saja secara tidak langsung Mingyu berkata 'tidak'. Lagipula masa-masa indah single itu lama waktunya. Tidak mungkin Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu sampai selama itu.

Mungkin.

Mungkin hati Wonwoo masih bisa menunggu Mingyu sampai hari itu datang. Mungkin perasaan Wonwoo pada Mingyu masih kuat tertancap pada hatinya. Tapi raganya? Mentalnya?

Wonwoo rasa tidak.

.

"Hei, Wonwoo! Aku satu kelompok denganmu, ya!"

Namun hati dan raga memang sampai sekarang masih belum akur. Buktinya, hati Wonwoo masih mengizinkan Mingyu masuk ke dalam kehidupannya walaupun sebenarnya raga Wonwoo tidak kuat untuk menahan perasaan Wonwoo.

Mingyu duduk di sebelah meja Wonwoo dan mulai bercanda ria bersama Wonwoo.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih! Ini kan harusnya formula ini di kali formula ini, kenapa jadi ditambah?! Ish." Mingyu hanya tertawa menanggapi omelan Wonwoo.

"Hey, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh itu, huh? Begini-begini juga aku peringkat pertama di-"

"Hahh, iya iya terserah. Mulai lagi kau besar kepalanya, hitam!"

"Suka-sukaku, lidi!" Mereka tertawa bersama dan mengerjakan soal bersama.

Disaat Mingyu sedang fokus mengerjakan soal, Wonwoo mendongak dan menatap Mingyu dari belakang. Wonwoo tidak bohong, ini melelahkan. Karena sampai sekarang ia masih menyukai anak ini. Dengan gilanya, hatinya seakan-akan memerintahkan seluruh organ tubuh Wonwoo untuk tetap menerima Mingyu sebagai orang spesial di hidupnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum pahit. Mengapa kisah cintanya sepahit ini? Memang Wonwoo tidak berambisi membuat Mingyu menjadi miliknya. Tapi Wonwoo bersumpah, menyukai seseorang secara diam-diam sangat menyakitkan dan melelahkan.

Tapi Wonwoo janji dia akan terbiasa dengan semua ini. Toh, jika memang takdirnya, bukan tidak mungkin juga Mingyu menyukainya. Ini hanya soal menunggu. Walaupun Wonwoo benci jika ia disebut sedang menunggu cinta Mingyu. Wonwoo lebih suka disebut bahwa dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tepat baginya. Karena seiring waktu berjalan, dia akan menemukan siapa yang akan menjadi orang terakhir di kehidupannya untuk dia cintai.

Biarlah Mingyu mengisi hatinya dulu, sampai dia menemukan orang yang Wonwoo tunggu.

.

FIN

P.s. Aku buat semua member Seventeen berusia sama disini. Agar lebih dapat feel nya.

P.s.s. Based on my true love story. Aku baru pertama kalinya merasakan mengagumi seseorang dari jauh. Dan hey, itu melelahkan. Jangan pernah ingin mencoba perasaan seperti ini.

P.s.s.s. Ini fanfic angst ku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku baru tahu jika menulis suatu fanfic berdasarkan kehidupan kita sangat menyenangkan. Seolah-olah kita sedang curhat pada sebuah tulisan.

P.s.s.s.s. Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers di fanfic ku yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Terutama para reviewers fanfic Shortfic Compilation Of Seventeen, ILY \^^/

P.s.s.s.s.s. REVIEW?


End file.
